Lost in Time
by awolfer
Summary: Bella is sent back to 1917, a 1 year before Edward dies. She runs into him and they fall in love, get married and start a family. Rated M to be safe. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in Time

**I do not own twilight that is all Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own are the thoughts I come up with fothis story.. Oh and also this is my first fanfiction ever and I hope you enjoy it. **

_**

* * *

**_

_**August 17, 1918**_

"NO, EDWARD" I yell out just learning about his condition from Dr. Cullen who had previously introduced himself to me, "YOU CANT LEAVE US!"

I herd him draw his last breath, and when I did my eyes welled up with tears and I collapsed to the ground crying. What was I going to do now that he was gone?

The nurse picked me up off the ground and took me out to the waiting area where then I was all alone. Edwards' parents also died just recently. They were the only family I had when I came to these times. I had no where to go now. The only place now was back to the home I lived in for the past year.

I walked through the door of the mansion Edwards parents have gotten for us. I didn't even bother to close the door and I just walked up the stairs to the bedroom. On the way I grabbed our photo album from the book shelf in the hall. When I got upstairs I just sat on the bed for a few moments, then I opened the album.

The first picture was from when I first arrived, he had never seen clothes like mine before so he had to take a picture of "the strange clothing" so he said.

The second picture was of his mother and I at the dress shop getting my newly made dress. The picture was a little blurry because when Edwards' mom realized he was taking a picture she tried chasing him out when he tried to get a picture. This thought made me smile and a little laugh snuck out. Then I started crying more.

The next one was of us on our first date just shortly after he asked if he could court me. I was wearing a long blue dress, it was Edwards' favorite. I knew what picture was next and I hesitate a little to turn the page.

The fourth picture… Edward and I standing at the alter on our wedding. We had only dated for 6 months when he asked me to marry him

_**

* * *

**_

_**6 months earlier**_

_Edward and I where out for a walk. All of a sudden everything went black, "EDWARD WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON I CAN'T SEE!!" I yelled at him and reaching._

"_Bella it's ok I'm right here and I've blindfolded you." He said as he took my hand. Now I don't feel so scared. But now I was wanting to know where he was taking me. I walk cautiously trying not to trip on anything that may be in my path._

"_You're ok Bella, I won't let you trip, trust me" he said with such confidence. I wanted to laugh out and say *yea right you'd get a kick out of me falling*. Then we stopped walking for a moment I could hear him rustling around some fabric._

"_Can I look yet?" I asked him impatiently._

"_No, 2 more seconds then ill take the blind fold off"_

_Those 2 second felt like 5 minutes, I absolutely wanted to know when he was up to. So I huffed and crossed my arms._

_When I felt the blindfold come off I opened my eye. Everything was all bright at first, then when my eyes adjusted I could see it. When things came into focus, I saw trees everywhere and flowers, we were in a meadow in the middle of the forest. I could see a big blanket on the ground, and a picnic basket on one of the corners, and there were rose petals all over the blanket. I felt tears start up in my eyes, so I just wiped them away._

"_Oh Edward, this is all so beautiful." I said with wide eyes, "What's the special occasion?" I asked him wondering what he had done._

"_You are." He sad with a smile, that one smile I loved taking my cheek in his hand. "Happy 6 month anniversary Bella, I love you." And he leaned his head down to me and softly kissed my lips. After the kiss we sat down and ate the lunch he packed for us._

_After we were done eating and talking I noticed the trees around us were turning a slight orange color. "Edward, we should prolly get back to the house now it'll be dark soon" as I was getting up he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down on the blanket. "Haha, sweetie we can't stay here all night we have to go before anyone worries about us" _

_He looked at me in a way I haven't seen before. "Bella, I want you to sit here for just a few more moments. There is one more present for you." Why would he have more gifts for me, I though to myself, the picnic was good as it was. _

_He reached into his pocket, and when I saw his hand come out I saw a black velvet square box. He's gonna propose, I thought, please be earrings please be earrings, I chanted to myself so I wouldn't get my hopes up. I know we're young. I was 16 and he was almost 17. But I loved him and yea I've imagined getting married to him._

"_Isabella Marie Swan," which caught my attention because I hated being called Isabella. "Will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box. It was his mothers engagement ring._

_Looked and him and then the ring stunned, my mouth hanging open. I thought to myself for a moment *I do love him and obviously loves me enough to ask me to marry him, so I suppose ill go for it* "Yes, I will marry you" I said with a big smile on my face. He go up on his knees to my level and hugged me tightly._

"_You've made me the happiest man on earth." He put his finger under my chin and tilted my head back so he could look into my eyes. Looking into his green eyes, for the first time I saw all the passion and love in him. When I closed my eyes he brought his lips to mine. He had put one arm around my waist, and his other hand was now on the back of my neck. I brought my hands up and entangled my fingers in his hair, slightly tugging and letting go. Our mouths still together I pushed him to the ground so he was now on his back and I was on top of him. I herd him make a small moan and he pushed me off a little bit, just enough to where I was still on him but far enough to make eye contact without going cross-eyed._

"_Bella," he moaned out, "we should stop, I want us to wait for our wedding."_

"_You're right," I said with a smile and got up from the ground holding out a hand to him to help him up. "Lets go back and ell your parents were engaged." I said to him while packing up the basket and blanket._

"_They already know, I told them just before you came down for breakfast this morning." He looked and me and smiled. He really was happy to be with me, and was really happy to be with him. Our lives together start today, and I felt like I could explode from happiness. Edward took my hand and interlocked our fingers when we were doe picking up and we walked out of the forest and found our way back to the street._

* * *

After that I had realized I had been crying and I had been hugging the photo album. I put the album down and put my hand on my stomach "It will be ok my little one. We'll find away." I spoke to my unborn baby, I was only 12 weeks pregnant. Edward so o happy when he found out I was pregnant, I was 4 weeks along. And then just 2 weeks ago he had gotten sick wit the Spanish influenza.

All of a sudden I herd a loud bang, just like the sound I herd just before I came to the time period. "Oh no, I can't go back now, I have everything here, I've made a life here. I just can't go." I started crying again and grabbed and held on to the photo album and held on to the blanket hoping it would help me in staying grounded. But when I opened my eyes I was back in my room in Phoenix in 2005. I looked down and saw I still had the album and the blanket with me.

I packed my things in my suitcase for Washington to live with my dad. I had just finished when my mom came running up the stairs. She was panting hard from all the running. "Mom you should really exercise more then you won't do that." I said to her, pretending nothing had happened.

"Yea….. well… you need… to hurry or we're going to miss your plane" which im sure she's hoping for cause she wants me to stay with her and go to Florida. Which right now going to Washington will help take my mind off of things. So we grab my suitcases and take them out to the car. I look back at the house then get in.

**

* * *

**

**Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you liked it. Please review, and if there is anything I need to work on please let me know ^_^. And I will take some Ideas for upcoming chapters. So let me know. I will write more when I get 10 reviews, so don't be shy ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in Time

**I do not own twilight that is all Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own are the thoughts I come up with for this story…I know I had originally made this a Bella and Edward story, but as I thought about it more my thoughts changed and I wanted her to end up with Jacob. But don't worry Edward will come in later. Will they get back together? Or will she stay with Jake? Just wait and find out.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**March 2005**_

When I got to Charlie's house he took me upstairs to show me my room. After that I started to unpack my things putting them in proper drawers and in the closet. Today was Friday so Charlie didn't make go to school since it was the end of the week, so that ment I had the whole weekend to settle in and relax and figure out what im going to do about this pregnancy. On the plane I thought of many different ways to describe this to Charlie. And I had decided to say that I got pregnant from a "boyfriend" that I had in phoenix. But I was going to wait just a bit before telling him.

While unpacking, when I walked across the floor I found a couple of loose floor boards and decided to open the floor, and put the photo album in the floor where no one could find it and start asking questions. Right after I put the bards back I herd a car door slam. I walked out of my room and walked across the hall to the window. Looking out the window I saw a familiar face, my long bet friend, Jacob Black. When we were younger I always had a little crush on him. At that thought I looked at my wedding ring, "Oh shit I forgot to take it off so no one would notice" I said to myself. At that moment I herd charlies voice yell to me.

"Hey Bells why don't you come down here and say hello? Oh and I have a gift for you"

"Ok dad I'll be right down" I yelled out the window. "I forgot to do something, then I'll be coming down." I ran to my bed room and looked around for something to wrap my wedding ring in. at last with about 5 minutes of searching I found something like a silk square. I knelt on the floor and took the flor boards outs and wrapped my ring in the square and set it on top of the album and put the boards back. I got up and put some shoes on and ran down the stairs and out the door.

When I got outside Jake turned towards me and was about to say my name and hello when I ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you Jake, you have no idea."

"Well hello to you too Bella. I've missed you too." And he hugged me back tighter. When I realized it, Charlie and Billy were staring at us. We pushed away from eachother. "Well, Bella, this is for you." He said pointing to the Chevy truck. "I've totally rebuilt the engine for you. And to shift you have to double pump the clutch and that's about it." He then smiled and handed me the keys.

I took the keys from him and thanked him. "Hey Charlie there is something I have to do is it ok if I go out for a little bit?" I had to go to a clinic to be checked out to see if the baby was ok. After he nodded yes I ran back inside upstairs to get my purse. I made sure I had everything I needed. I ran back outside. "I'll be back before dark to make dinner." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

On my way to the clinic I was remembering the time about when I told Edward I was pregnant. He was so happy.

_**

* * *

**_

_**June 1918**_

_It was the middle of the night and I as woken from a dead sleep. I ran to the bathroom to throw up Edward came in after me helping hold my hair back and rubbing my back and saying everything as going to be ok. After I was done we sat on the floor. I curled into a ball and put my head in his lap still feeling queasy, but the coldness of the bathroom felt so good I didn't want to go back to bed. So I just layed there in his lap as he hummed my song and rubbed my head. I soon fell asleep. _

_I awoke the next morning still in Edwards arms. But not on the bathroom floor. He had moved us back to the bed surprisingly without waking me. I looked up at him and he looked down at me smiling. "Good morning love, you ere dead asleep last night I couldn't wake you to get you back to bed, so I carried you." He said then kissed my forehead. _

"_So that's how I got back to bed, haha, I was wondering how I got back to bed." I said getting up out of bed. "Did you stay up all night watching me?" I asked him while looking for clothes to wear for today._

"_Yes I did, because you were sick and I wanted to be up for you incase you threw up again, and you still don't look good. You're still really pale. Are you alright?" He asked me all worried getting up outta bed and putting his hands on my shoulders looking at me with worry in his eyes._

"_Yes, I'm fine. I'm just going to go take a shower an I'll be back." I told him turning to the bathroom. Closing the door behind me I locked the door. I know we're married and all but it was just force of habit to lock the door behind me. I turned on the water to the shower and waited for it to get warm. And when it finally did I took my night gown and underwear off and climbed in. I washed my body and my hair. I got out when I was finished. I wrapped a towel around my body, and grabbed another one to dry my hair with. After I got my hair mostly dried I brushed all the knots out of my hair. And then I was drying off my body then I put on my clothes. All of a sudden I felt the urge to puke again. All they were was dry heaves because the previous night I already threw up all I could. "Thank god this happened before I brushed my teeth." I said to myself. As I put tooth paste on my tooth brush I herd a knock at the door. Brushing my teeth I walked to the door and unlocked it. Edward opened the door._

"_Are you alright love? I herd you throwing up again. We should take you to the doctor." He looked really worried about me. So I agreed to go to the doctor, the Spanish influenza is going around after all, so I understand why he's worried about me._

_When we got to the doctor, he ordered a full check up and physical. Edward left the room so the doctor could examine me. When he was done examining me he left the room and Edward came back in and I got dressed. We waited for the doctor to come back. We only waited 5 minutes and he was back to tell us what was wrong with me. "Congratulations," he told us, and we looked at him confused, "Bella, you're about 4 weeks pregnant." We looked at him in shock, he just smiled and shook Edwards hand and left the room._

_Edward stood in front of me, I was still sitting on the exam table. He took both my hands in his. I looked down at his hands still in shock. "Bella, I am so happy. We're having a baby, can you believe it?" he had such excitement in his eyes and voice. I looked at him with a smile on my face and tears in my eyes. they weren't sad tears, they were happy. I was happy to be able to create this life with him. "Come on let's go and tell my parents the news" he said practically dragging me out of the office. He was so excited he acted like he was flying on cloud nine._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back in the car**_

I got to Planned Parenthood, the office wasn't that full. So I only had to wait for 5 minutes before a doctor could see me. After the 5 minute I was called back in to a room. The doctor came in with an ultra sound a machine. I lifted my shirt up over my stomach for her and she put the ultra sound wand onto my stomach. She pushed a few buttons and printed out a picture for me. She told me the baby so far was quite healthy. When I left I didn't have to pay anything because I had no insurance. On the way back home I had to stop by the store so Charlie wouldn't suspect anything.

When I got home I went to the kitchen and put the bag o ingredients on the counter. I was making steak for dinner tonight, Charlie's favorite meal. When I was done I called out to him that dinner was ready.

"Mmmmm, smells good Bella, you make steak?" he asked me coming into the kitchen.

"Yes, your favorite." I responded, "I figured that my first night here I would make your favorite meal." I smiled at him and handed him his plate.

Most of dinner was quiet. He would ask me questions now and then about mom and my life. After dinner I picked up the dishes and washed them and put them away. I walked out to the living room when I was done. Charlie thanked me for dinner and I said my goodnight and went upstairs to my room. I grabbed my toiletries and pjs and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change. After that I went back to my room and climbed into bed and fell asleep. I woke up at 1 am to my phone going off. I looked at it. It was a text from Jake.

The text read: _look outside your window –Jacob B._

I got up out of bed and walked to my window. Jake was outside. I opened my window and said to him in a quiet voice, "Jake? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. So I thought I'd do it this way. Kinda bad huh? I guess I shoulda come in the morning?" he responded.

"No, this is fine. I would offer for you to come up but Charlie might wake up to me going downstairs." I had a little pout with a whine.

"That's ok, just stand back."

I did what he said and the next thing I knew he was through my window. I looked at him with question in my eyes. "What just happened? One moment you were outside. And the next you're here standing in my room. Man, what are you taking?" I asked him laughing.

"I can't really tell you, at least not yet."

"Ok, well anyways" I tried changing the subject, "what are you doing here again?" I realized I sounded stupid asking again, but I can't take it back now.

"I missed you and I wanted to catch up with you."

So we hung out for hours talking about what's been going on in the time we lost touch. Then we got to the subject about when we were kids and I confessed I had a huge crush on him and still kinda do. My heart raced and my hands started to shake. And then he said something I never expected.

"I like you too Bella . I always have and that's kinda why I'm here." I looked at him shocked. "I wanna be with you Bella. You being gone was the hardest thing I had to go trough, but in that time I realized how much in love I was with you. It wasn't until you were gone that I found out my true feelings for you and I thought I'd never see you again. But then I found out you were moving back, so I decided to take the chance in telling you and asking you to be with me." I still looked at him in shock. So many thoughts went through my head at this moment. I didn't know what to say. I just lost Edward and I was still heart broken.

"Jake, all I can say is, that I really need to think about this. I really like you a lot, but I still need to think." That was all I could respond with. I've lost Edward how can I jump into a relationship so soon. And I'm pregnant on top of that. "I'll think about it for a couple of days. And I'll let you know what I figure out." After that I looked at his face, I could see disappointment and hurt. "Why don't you stay a little longer and lay with me, it's like 4 am and we need some sleep." I chuckled. I saw a slight smile on his face. He liked the idea of that. Shortly after we got under the covers he wrapped his arms around me, I felt comforted and I snuggled up to him and feel asleep.

I woke up around 10:30 am. I looked around for Jake and didn't see him anywhere. I noticed a piece of paper on my desk next to my laptop. It read,

_Bella,_

_Sorry, I had to go because I herd Charlie waking up around 7. I just couldn't wake you, you looked like you needed sleep, you got really tired before you fell asleep. Well I will just text you later, I miss you already. I know you said you needed to think about it. Well I hope this helps. I love you Bella. I would never hurt you and I'd always be there for you when ever you need me. well sweet dreams. And I hope to hear from you son and what you decide._

_-J_

I smiled and a little tear fell down my cheek. *I really need to think about this hard* I though to myself. He is really sweet.

I grabbed my toiletries and went to the bathroom to clean up for the day. I brushed my hair and teeth and went back to my room to get dressed. After I got dressed I went downstairs to make myself some breakfast. I decided to have toast with peanut butter, I herd it sticks good to your stomach so you don't throw it up. Charlie came into the kitchen to get a beer. "Well good morning Bells." He said to me "What are your plans for today?"

"I think I'm going to go down to La Push to hang out with Jake in his garage today."

"Oh, ok Bells. I have to go into work now. Will I see you for dinner? I was thinking about picking up some pizza is that ok?" he asked

"Yes that's fine." I answered him. And he walked out the door. And I ran back upstairs to get my purse and keys. I went back down outside to the tuck. And was on my ways to Jakes house.

**

* * *

**

**Thank you everyone for reading my story. And I just couldn't wait for 10 reviews before I could put this up. **


	3. Chapter 3

Lost in Time

**Hi everyone, sorry it's been awhile. I have been really busy lately. Well I worked hard on this chapter for you guys and I hope you like it.**

**I do not own twilight that is all Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own are the thoughts I come up with for this story…I don't think anything interesting happens in this chapter but you guys here might think so… She tells him the truth about her. Oh and she gives an answer….**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sunday**_

Today I'm going to give Jake my answer to what I decided.

I saw him yesterday and we hung out in his garage as he worked on his rabbit. I offered to help but he just said no I was his guest and he didn't want me working. So I just sat there as we listened to music and chatted more about our lives.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Yesterday**_

"_Bella, I was wondering if I could talk to you about us if that's ok?" Jacob asked her kinda nervous._

"_Yes Jacob, it's ok."_

"_Well there are things I wanna say that maybe help your decision being with me. I don't expect them to help but I hope they will." Jacob was looking at the tools in his hands._

"_Just go on Jake." I chuckled._

_So Jacob got down on his knees and held my hands in his, "Well, Bella, you know I love you a lot and I would never hurt you in any way. And I would treat you with the utmost respect that you deserve. And I will always be there for you no matter what... I know I've said this before but I'm going to say it again anyways. You being gone made me realize how much I felt for you and it hurt not having you here with me. I love you so much and always will. So please Bella give me a chance."_

_Hearing him say all this just made me want to cry. The tears starting coming but I had to hold them back because I didn't want Jake to think he did something wrong. But it was too late he saw the pools of water resting on my bottom lid._

"_Bella what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" He asked me with worry in his voice._

"_No, you didn't, you said such sweet things." I felt a tear run down my cheek and Jake reached up and caught it with his finger then brought it to his lips. "But I still need to think about my decision." _

"_Yes I know, and ill be waiting." And he just smiled at me._

_So we sat there some more while he worked on his rabbit. It was silent for a little while, then eventually he brought up something about a movie and we just talked about that for a while. I then saw it was getting dark out and I had to go home and make Charlie dinner._

"_Well, I should get going now, it's getting dark and I'll need to make dinner for Charlie soon, he's hopeless with out me." I said in a laugh and Jake laughed with me._

"_K, I guess ill see you tomorrow right?"_

"_Yea you will" I smiled and hugged him goodbye._

_As I was pulling away he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into another hug. Just before he let go he kissed my forehead and said goodbye._

* * *

I had a lot of thoughts swarming head after he did that. I have been putting a lot of thought to whether I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be with him because yea I loved him too. But I also didn't want to be with him cause then being with him would make me feel bad because I just lost Edward. But I know he would want me to be happy. But I just can't. I sighed to myself "Ok time to go see Jake and give him my answer."

I made it safely to his house; I got out of my truck and started walking towards his front door. But before I even got to the steps he was outside sitting on the railing.

"Hey." He said to me as I was walking up the stairs.

"Hey." I said and walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Jake, I have my answer for you."

He just looked at me with hope and worry. It hurt me to see his face the way it was.

"Jake, I… I can't be with you right now. Something I didn't tell you in which I should now because you deserve an explanation to why I'm saying no." I said this all while looking at my feet.

I could here disappointment in his voice when he responded to what I said, "It's ok Bella you don't have to explain anything to me"

"Yes I do, you have been so nice to me and so I have to tell you everything"

"Lets go somewhere private then." He took me by my hand and we walked out to the woods so no one could hear us talking.

After some few feet into the woods we found a log to sit on and I started explaining to him about what happened in the past.

"When I was still in Phoenix I found this book in our attic, I thought it looked interesting because the cover itself was made with leather and engraved in gold letters and designs. So I picked it up and wiped all the dust off of it. It looked like it was there from before we even moved into this house. I took it back down to my room. I set it on my desk and decided that I would read it later cause I was packing my things to come here. After a couple hours I decided to take a break, so I picked up the book I found and started to look through it. I stopped on the first page I opened the book to. Everything was all written in Latin so I couldn't understand anything it said. The first line read 'Viaggio stesso al passato' I'm not going to go any further into what it said, just because of the off chance it works again. But anyways, I read the reading out loud and was just confused to what it read. Then all of a sudden everything around me was spinning like in the movies, and I blacked out. The next thing I knew I was in a lush green field with flowers and green trees all around me. The more I looked around, my eyes landed on something odd shaped that didn't really belong with the forest scenery. A tall boy, he looked about the age of 16 in strange clothing. He came up to me and asked me what I was doing there in such strange clothing. I didn't know what to say. He then introduced himself to me, Edward Mason. He was tall with Bronze colored hair and green eyes. He took me back to his home and introduced me to his parents, and there they offered for me to stay with them after I had told them I had nowhere to go. So I stayed with them for a while. And during that time, Edward and I got to know each other, very well. And we dated then after about a month or 2 after that he proposed to me and we got married 1 month later. 3 months into the marriage I got pregnant," I said as I rubbed my stomach. I saw the look on jakes face after I told him this. "And yes I'm still pregnant, I'm 2 months pregnant."

"But how did you come back? Why did you leave your husband behind?" he asked curious and worried.

"Well it not like I decided to come back on my own. And I'm getting to that part. Shortly after we found out I was pregnant, Edward got sick with the Spanish influenza. 3 days passed and he got worse, the doctor said that he probably wouldn't make it through the next 48 hours. I went to visit Edward but I didn't tell him what the doctor had said because I didn't want him to worry. As it got dark he told me to go home and rest and that he'd see me in the morning. So I went home a rested, when I got up in the morning I went straight to the hospital. When I got to his room I could see that he got worse and it pained me to see him in that condition, I felt my eyes tear up but I had to shake it off and be strong for him. We sat there for hours wondering if we were going to have a boy or a girl and what we should name the baby. Then all of a sudden he started wheezing and having a hard time breathing, so I went to go get the nurse and when she came to see what was wrong she left and came back with the doctor that was treating him. The doctor looked at him and checked his vitals. Then he looked at me and said 'he is in pain and we can give him something for it but he doesn't have much time left' and he left and came back with the medication to help him. As I held onto Edwards hand I could also feel his pulse and it was getting slower. As he lay there he ask me that if our baby is a boy that Cameron was a good choice, and then he told me that he loved me and he'll be looking down on me always, and drew his last breath. My knees felt week and I fell to the floor crying still holding onto his hand. The doctor that had been treating Edward had come to comfort me and had told me that before Edward passed he said that he loved me and our baby. And that's when I broke. I was crying in the middle of the hospital, saying it wasn't true and fighting my way to his room, but when I got there he was gone, and it was true. I whipped my tears away and walked out of the hospital and to my car and drove home. When I got home I opened the door and went to the living room and grabbed our photo album off the book shelf and took it upstairs where I went to the bed room and cried some more. After a bit of crying, I looked through all of the old pictures, the ones starting from when we meet till the wedding. And all of a sudden a loud bang and flashes of bright colors everywhere. I shut my eyes and held onto the album and blanket from the bed hoping it would help me stay in place, but when I opened my eyes I was sitting on my own bed in phoenix. And that's basically the story." I felt more tears in my eyes after telling him all those memories. I put my tearing face into my hands and my body started to quiver. The next thing I felt were Jacobs arms wrapping around me.

"Its ok Bella, you can cry just let it all out I'm here for you. You don't have to hold it in any longer."

I put my arms around him and I cried for the first time since I came to this time I got to let it all out. When I came back I had to silence my tears, so no one could hear or see me upset.

My knees got weak and I lost my footing and Jake saved me from falling and picked me up and held me in his arms bridal style, and carried me to his room and sat me on his bed. He layed down next to me and held me tight in his arms, I was still crying.

"_Bella." I herd a voice call my name. I turned around, in the field I saw him, I saw Edward. He was ok I was so excited to see him I ran to him and leaped into his arms and hugged him. I didn't want to let him go, I didn't want to lose him again._

"_Edward, what are you doing here? You died on me, but you're back. How are you back?" the questions sat there and he looked at me about to answer, but then I decided that I didn't want to know because right now it didn't matter. What mattered right now is that he was here standing in front of me. So I put my hand over his mouth, "On second thought I don't want to know. I love you and I've missed you so much. Our baby is healthy and growing." I hugged him. _

_I felt his hands on both sides of my face. "I love you too and I've missed you too. And I'm glad our baby is doing healthy." And he leaned down and kissed me. This kiss felt different, different than any others we've shared. "But I am gone Bella, I just had to see you one last time. I want you to be happy Bella, and if this Jacob will do it then I think you should be with him."_

_I didn't really know what to say, but I had to accept it. So I nodded and hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. We stayed like that for a few minutes. I looked up at him, "I love you Edward, I will always love you. No one can replace you." And I kissed him one more time. When I pulled away to look at him one last time, he was fading away. I could see right through his body._

"_I love you Bella." He said to me one last time before he vanished. What was solid in my arm was now gone. I hugged my arms around my own body and knelt to the grown and cried. Everything around me was gone. I was all alone, and all around me was black. Nothing to be seen._

"_EDWARD!!!!" I cried out hoping he would come back to me. But he didn't. _

The next thing I knew, Jake was shaking me awake. He startled me. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep.

"Bella, are you ok? I was outside in my garage and I herd you screaming" He asked as he knelt down next to the bed. He was scared something had happened to me.

"No, I'm fine. I guess I fell asleep huh?"

"Yea, you did. You cried yourself to sleep," he looked over at his little clock he had next to his bed, "you've only been asleep for 2 hours."

I sat up and looked Jake in the eye, and then my body took over, and I hugged him around the neck. "I'm sorry Jacob, I shouldn't have told you about my past. It most have been a lot for you to take in and you probably don't even believe me."

"I believe you Bella." He pulled out of the hug and put both hands on my shoulders. When I looked him in the eyes, he had such seriousness. "I believe every word of what you told me and I will keep it a secret, I won't tell anyone for as long as I live. And I am here for you s long as you need me."

I could feel my eyes get wet again, but this time from happiness. "Thank you Jacob." And I hugged him again. And we sat there hugging each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Jake pulled away and looked and we looked each other in the eyes. I still had my arms around his neck. So I pulled his face closer to mine. Our noses were now touching. I could feel his breath on me, heavy. And we kissed. Our lips brushed together lightly. After a little bit I felt his lips part, so I parted mine. I felt his tongue enter my mouth to play with mine and I returned and played with his. When we parted for air I pulled him onto the bed with me and he was now on top of me. He shifted his weight so he wasn't on my stomach. And then the worst thing in the world happened…

*_Ring Ring_* it was my phone, I picked it up of the night stand, it as Charlie. "Hi dad. Yes I'm with Jake. I don't know, when do you want me to be home. 9? Ok ill be home by then." I hung up the phone and looked at the clock, it was 5 now. Jake and I got up and off his bed.

"I'm sorry Bella, for what jus happened. It won't happen again." He looked to the ground in shame.

"It's ok, I liked it actually. But I still can't be with you yet. I still need a bit of time."

He nodded. "Well since you're awake now, do you wanna come out to the garage? I'm working on some motorcycles today."

"Yea, sure." I smiled at him and with that we went out to the garage.

**

* * *

**

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter ^_^. I'm stuck on what I should do for chapter 4. Anyone have any ideas? I have a bit of what I wanna write, but there are some gaps. I'm open to any ideas ^_^


End file.
